Don't Let Me Go
by TrebledWriter
Summary: After all, how many emotions could a dead woman possibly feel? Surprisingly, when you're a spirit, more than you may think. Companion piece to Fae'sFlower's "Love Quest". Oneshot.


**This is a very long overdue oneshot (and I mean very). It was an idea I came up with when reading** _ **Fae'sFlower**_ **'s story "Love Quest". It is highly recommended that you read that before reading this (not only is this a companion to that but it's also reeeeeaaaaallllyyyyy good) but if you don't want to for some reason, here is what you need to know.**

 **-Nanny was the only person who loved Elphaba (and Elphaba loved her in turn)**

 **-Nessa was a spoiled little bitch (who could walk)**

 **-Elphaba was in a wheelchair**

 **-Frex (because he was so freaking evil) made her have a hysterectomy, thus leaving her unable to bare children**

 **-Galinda hated Elphaba with every fiber of her being**

 **I believe that is all now enjoy this as I try writing in a different way.**

* * *

Confusion was only slightly existent for Cattery Spunge. The last thing she truly remembered was seeing Elphaba's crying face before she fell asleep. But she knew now that by "falling asleep", it actually was dying. Nanny knew that the moment she opened her eyes and found herself floating in a white room.

"Oh," She muttered.

(She really wasn't that shocked that she was dead)

Anger was the first thing she felt when she saw Galinda give Elphaba a hideous black, pointed hat to wear to the dance that night as a prank. It only increased when Galinda's floozies took it upon themselves to dump the entire punch bowl over her head.

(She didn't truly trust the blonde after that)

Reluctance replaced rage when Fiyero stung Galinda with harsh words before following Elphaba out of the ballroom into the dark night. It had been a long time since someone had put forth that much determination for Elphaba's sake.

(Maybe he wasn't so bad)

Shock came next, as Galinda flounced to Morrible's office and asked to share her private suite. Which, on the first day, she had made very evident she wanted to keep private, but something had changed. Elphaba was moved in, and Galinda had lied to Morrible about saying she would help her, and instead berated and hurt her. It didn't take Nanny long to realize she was only doing it to get Fiyero back.

(That was low, even for her)

Excitement filled her when she saw Nessa, for the first time in a long time, sit down with her sister and talked. It passed fleetingly, however, as Elphaba briskly brushed her off, claiming she didn't need anyone. Nanny could see that Nessa was trying. _Actually_ trying, unlike the blonde she was rooming with. She wished she could call out to her and tell her to let her sister in.

(Spirits, however, don't hold such power, and Elphaba was stubborn as a mule)

Delight spread through her as Fiyero asked Elphaba to the café on their first unofficial date. He was different than the others. He was genuinely interested in her, which became even more evident when he kissed her for the first time. It was short and sweet, followed by Fiyero's somewhat successful attempts to convince her he loved her. By the end of the date, Elphaba's walls had been torn down by Fiyero's gentle words.

(It was something she had rarely seen someone else do)

Hope, a funny sort of it, came in the form of Elphaba finally deciding to let her sister back in. Sure, she deserved it after the way she treated Elphaba for all her life, but Nanny was very happy to see the green girl give a shaky smile and accept a hug. She could tell that Nessa was just as relieved as she was.

(It was obvious she was cautious, but willing to take the chance)

Suspicion arose when Fiyero eagerly told Galinda about another surgery that his family was willing to pay for over their spring break. Elphaba didn't need another one, she knew, but listened to Fiyero nonetheless, as he explained, to the best of his ability, how this one was different and proven to work. Frex had always insisted on new operations, claiming they were different, but this was different. He did it to torture Elphaba, not because they actually would work. And seeing Fiyero and Galinda fiercely put down every argument she had and Nessa complying for her sister just made it all better.

(Blood is thicker than water, but love is thicker than all)

Comfort soothed her worried heart when she saw Fiyero and Elphaba out in the garden together. He gently and calmly relieved all of her stress about her impending surgery, and Nanny could see how much Elphaba relaxed around the prince. He made her feel special, and not in a green-skinned-confined-to-a-wheelchair way. He made her feel normal.

(They were meant to be together, forever and always)

Panic went off like sirens when Doctor Howe said that Elphaba was unresponsive. Despite Nessa's attempts to help by donating blood, everyone waited with baited breath for news. Doctor Howe did come back out and said she was waking up, which brought great relief to the small crowd and Nanny.

(She was dead and still having heart attacks)

Struggle was evident for both Nanny and Elphaba when the green girl tried to walk for the first time. One foot slowly slid in front of the other, followed by Elphaba promptly face planting into the ground. It wasn't a pretty picture those first few attempts. Elphaba was pouring sweat, tears, and occasionally blood into accomplishing her goal and Nanny couldn't be more proud.

(The only thing to fear is fear itself)

Ecstasy was the only word that could describe how Nanny felt seeing Elphaba walk all the way to Fiyero with the aid of the parallel bars. Everyone congratulated her excitedly and Nanny knew, if she could, she'd be crying. For a heartbeat, she wondered if Elphaba missed her, or if she had moved on. This thought passed fleetingly, however. This was Elphaba's special moment, and she was surrounded with people who loved her.

(Walking wasn't her biggest accomplishment, letting people in was)

Furiousness made her want to growl when Frexspar showed up and began to angrily question Elphaba about the surgery and her relationship with Fiyero. Had she been alive, Nanny would have walked up to him and smacked him across the face. But she wasn't. Frex just _had_ to bring up her infertility, didn't he? Oz, that man. She held her breath, and Fiyero managed to convince him that he loved Elphaba. Frex wouldn't be a problem anymore, she hoped.

(When he died, she'd be the first to greet him with a fist to the face)

Happy tears would have been streaming down her face (again) when Fiyero proposed. He recounted the story of nearly running her over with a carriage, giving Nanny a good chuckle, and got down on one knee with a ring. She said yes, of course, and never looked happier.

(They were like a couple straight out of a fairy tale)

Pure joy was all she felt watching Elphaba's wedding. Frex, believe it or not, actually told her she looked _pretty._ Maybe that punch to the face could wait, Nanny decided. She patiently waited through the ceremony, watching as the two made their vows to each other before sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

(Elphaba Melena Thropp Tiggular, the Crown Princess of the Vinkus, it had a good ring to it)

They adopted a son, Lyon. He was perfect, everything they could have wanted. For all of his big milestones, his first words, steps, day of school, everything, Nanny was there. She stood behind Elphaba and watched, silently. When Nessa got married, she went. When she had her first child, a beautiful little girl, she was there. When Elphaba and Fiyero were coroneted, she was there.

(They grow up so fast, and she got to watch every moment)

"Took you long enough."

Elphaba turned on her heel. A familiar face that she hadn't seen since Shiz was there to greet her.

"Nanny?"

The old woman smirked. "The one and only."

"How long have you been here?"

"Waiting for you? Only," She counted on her fingers, "seventy eight years."

Nanny smiled softly as the green girl embraced her tightly.

"It was worth every second, little Fabala."

(After all, she had the rest of eternity to do nothing)

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
